Metamorphosis: Adolescence to Adulthood
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: Generic story of Rin and her Lord Sesshomaru: Rin gets lost; Sesshomaru finds her; adventure all the way.
1. Butterfly

Chapter 1: Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I do not know "InuYasha"

Pair (s): Rin X Sesshomaru for now.

Plot: Generic outline of Rin and her life with Sesshomaru.

* * *

(Rin's point of view)

The world is cold and I must find a warm place. The gardens are flourishing, yet the flowers need my help. They cannot survive without me. Then again by nature, I could have an affinity for plants, because I like to collect flowers and give them to him. He humbly accepts the flowers I give him. The flowers grow all over the land. Then one day, my curiosity almost got me killed. There was a flower that was pretty, but something in the way it smelled, made it stand out. Just one sniff and all my senses became weak. There was no one in sight, but a butterfly came by. Lying on the field of flowers I began to fall asleep. Then it become human. I was surprised to see one, because I have not seen a butterfly that could turn into a human. After looking at the person for a couple of seconds my vision became nebulous.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Since no one appeared I walked around. Fully awake from my daze I noticed the room in which I was in.

The whole place was gargantuan, it was bigger than the room that I slept in at Lord Sesshomaru's place. There were no windows, but screen doors that lead to a ledge which over looked a garden. The garden was pretty, it looked like it stayed there for more than a century. I then notice that the screen doors where half open.

"Where am I?" I asked. No one answered my question again, yet there was a gust of wind that came and blew through my hair. The wind brought in different kind of scents I have not smelled before.

I then got up and began to walk from the ledge. It felt like days have gone by, but I did not know if it was true because there was no one in the building. The building looked more like a mansion bigger than the village where big sister Kagome lives in. While I was walking around the mansion I came across huge paintings on the wall. The people on them looked familiar. In a way they did not seem to be strangers to me. So I looked for the person who took care of me. There did not seem to be any servants present. The mansion was clean, to my surprise. I thought it would be best to look around and get use to the surroundings. If I did not find the owner I would go back to Lord Sesshomaru, immediately.

"Where are you going, young lady?" said a stranger, I knew not. It looked as if it took the stranger an operose will to just walk around the mansion.

"I am Rin, and I must go back to Lord Sesshomaru." Surprised that someone lives in this beautiful place.

"You do not look well. Please stay." He said it in a tone that could have challenged Lord Sesshomaru's cadence. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. The color was a contrast to Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

"But I must return to him as soon as possible."

"You need not have to worry about that, you are safe. Nothing will harm you as long as you are within my domain."

* * *

End of Flashback

Now that I look back to my memories it was odd. Almost strange that this person would help me in my current situation, but when I look into those eyes, they seem really sad. The person looks really beautiful almost on par with Lord Sesshomaru. It was amazing, the person had an aura that I could not quite explain. I stayed as long as I needed to for the rest of time. So by the time I was ready to leave, someone was already here. It was Jaken. I said my thanks and good-byes to the person. I never did get the person's name in the end. I began to ponder on some things I never thought I would have remembered.

Now to the present. I am with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken. We are traveling to a place I have not gone to. The stranger keeps on popping up in my head now. I do not know if that was the same as our relationship. I have stayed with Lord Sesshomaru for a while now. I am in his debt. There is nothing that will tarnish our bond. By spending time with nature I am isolated from others because of him. There is only us in this land, but people come and visit. I some times visit big sister Kagome, who now lives in the village by the Bone Eater's well. It is the relentless tommyrot that summaries Jaken in a nut shell, when we travel around the land. Which is what we are doing now, at this moment.

"Lord Jaken, where are we going now?" I said with a boffo kind of jovial feeling to it.

"Shut your mouth! We are almost there." He has not changed a bit.

"Where do we meet Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked him with my nitid smile; with it I brought silence upon Jaken, in order to keep him from talking.

There are no subtle explanations to express what I am feeling now. I like traveling around and seeing different things is exciting. It is through Sesshomaru's demonic power that I am alive today. This world has a lot of demons in it. I am okay with this; I have Sesshomaru to protect me. Fate is unkind me, as it leads me down a road, which I cannot astray from.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for taking your time reading this story. Criticism is most appreciated.


	2. Incandescent Night

Chapter 2: Incandescent Night

Series: InuYasha

Couples: Same ones in the manga.

Plot: Read the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Rin's POV

The sun has fallen and the moon is high in the sky. Lord Jaken is still arguing with me, but I ignore him. At the same time, I am looking at the fire and I begin to remember the time I spent with that demon. The fire blazes brightly under the moonlight, yet nothing can deny its presence. Things have changed after Naraku was killed seven years ago. Big sister Kagome is with Inuyasha in the village. I stayed there for a while and learned how to take care of oneself with the help of Sango. Even though her children keep on preoccupying her. So I learned some of the skills to kill demons by Kohaku-kun. Thinking about it now amazed me because it all happened before my tenth birthday, but it was also the same time I almost died. Just remembering it brings shivers down my spine. Now I am with Lord Sesshomaru again. In the process it caused Lord Sesshomaru to be more cautious when I am sprawling around alone.

"Hey! Rin go to sleep; before I get in trouble." Jaken spoke out loud, even though he also said. "I'm still babysitting her after what she has made me gone through." Rin was not bothered by this, even though she had the skills to defend herself. Well it is always better to be safe than sorry. The stars twinkled and she thought how things were never going to be the same. Time did not matter when she was with the butterfly-man.

I questioned how long it was since the others could not find me. For a while because I was recovering at the butterfly-man's place. My hair still has its pig tail to the side and sometimes I braid it, so that it will not get in the way of my face. I guess I was naive and innocent back then. The flame kept on burning and you could feel the heat omitting itself into the air. It was amazing at night time, and sometimes I wanted to dance around it, but never could. The moon is full. My eyes betray me, for I cannot open them any longer.

* * *

"Rin. Are you okay?" I open my eyes; is this a dream? My vision is blurry.

"So what would you like to do today?" Now I am in front of a structure. It is smaller than I remember it, maybe the reason is that I have grown.

Now I remember. These are fractured memories of the time I was with him. Sometimes it is hard to tell if they are real or just figures of my imagination. My dreams are so real that I feel like that I am there with him. The scent of air that surrounds him is still within my mind. The color of his eyes. I could never get his name; after all of the kindness he has given me. Lord Sesshomaru came to get me. I did not know how long it to him and the rest of them. By the time the rest of them found me; a year must have pasted by.

"Rin. It is time to leave." He said in a monotone I could recognize, no matter what situation we were in I could figure out his emotions. The look in his amber eyes showed another side to him. I remember him, he saved me when I was seven, but he also left me in the care of a nice old lady in a village. I begin to notice the subtle movements of his tail on just over his shoulder, how I imagined that it moved and wrapped itself around my slender body. It brought a sensation I have not felt in a long time.

"Do you wish to leave me?" I speak only in my head, as my body does not respond to my consciousness. In actuality I do not remember who said this. The emotions that I feel when I hear those lines make me sad.

"This place is lovely." I notice that my dreams are of me, but not from my point of view. It seems I only watching what is happening. I let them take its course. I guess that butterfly-man was surprised when I had all kinds of weapons on my persona. He was cautious. A man whom no one would trespass; if they wish of a tedious death.

"How do you feeling? As you can see things are different here." Then I begin to become aware of things I had forgotten, while I was still living there. He gives me comfort, when I hear the wolves howling outside. My dreams become phantasmagoric. His place was extremely different from the village because I had more place and privacy to move around, with nothing to distract me. I am living in a terra incognita; therefore, I wanted to walk around and get to know my environment. While walking around I see a flower and I try to approach it.

"Stet!" The butterfly man said to me before I even got within a five meter radius. It was scary. The look in his eyes told me something else was going on here.

"Rin you safe, with us." I think this was big-sister Kagome who spoke to me. She wore her miko clothing to diminish the demons that attacked her village. The rest of the was there, even Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru were here. I was not in the mansion anymore; I was out in the open field, surrounded by flowers. They seemed relieved that I was not harmed. Their faces showed happiness. I was confused; They were really worried about me?

* * *

"Wake up, Rin. You runt, it is time to leave on our journey." Lord Jaken said with a frown on his face. The morning sun blinds my eyes for a bit. I get on Ah-un so that I will not stress myself out. The distance is long and the sun does damage my skin. Big-sister Kagome would put this type of slimy substance on my body, the skin most exposed to the same. She said it would keep me healthy. Away from the bugs that sprawled all over these lands.

Lord Sesshomaru never said where we were going, so I followed with no question. Looking at our surroundings, everything feels nostalgic. As if my future is just over that hill.

* * *

Author's Note: I am have misspelled some of the characters names, so remind if I have. Well, thank you for reading my story.


	3. He

InuYasha

Chapter 3: Who he was and how he came to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Couple: Rin X ? (Sesshomaru)

Plot: Rin tries to remember a piece of her past with the help of Kagome and gang.

Author's Note: It has been a while (more than one month), since I last updated this story. So do not even bother to ask for any update in the future if you want to wait longer.

* * *

(Rin's POV)

Am I still in this dream? Where is everybody else? These thoughts lay dormant in my mind as I walk around in a structure. The place fells similar as if my body knows this mansion and my mind has just forgotten. So this body of mine began to run toward a certain direction as if it knew where to go and find the meaning for the reason of these dreams I keep on having. The breeze caresses my cheek and I smell a scent. In a blind of an eye a figure appears before me. The image is not clear. I try to talk, but my lips do not move and the person walks away. My body begins to move into a sprint. Running aimlessly in the darkness I stand still. Waiting for something to come get me. The voice of someone distracts me and I wake up.

"Rin, where are you? You runt! I hear Lord Jaken say that at the corner of my mind. Or so I think, as I open my eyes to see the sun high in the sky.

It came as no surprise when I woke up and saw the sunlight that can be seen through the tree over head. Or maybe it was Lord Sessshomaru looking at me, to tell me that it was time to leave and head home. We actually have not met any travelers recently on our journey home. Lord Sesshomaru leads the way and the rest of us flows close by.

After the incident Big sister Kagome and the gang wanted to help develop skills, so that I would know what to do when I was alone and had no one near by. Therefore, over time I began to gain skills and with them weapons that were made for me and only. Learning the ways of combat has made my heart and mind stronger. Mentally my mind can handle anything after a bit of training from big sister Sango. Her techniques have also been helpful for me. Practicing and just thinking about them are more than enough. A sheath is tied next to my waist, so then I might be ready to take it out when I need to. Lord Jaken is falling behind as I look from side to side. The land is vast. There is not spirits near by either. I can run freely toward the field of lilies and flowers. Which I would like to give to Lord Sesshomaru, if he will accept them has a gift. The sky is clear and the sun brightly shines our way. A gust of wind passes by blowing strings of my hair against my face. I hear a voice.

"Rin, where are you?" The voice becomes a mantra.

I can only think of him now. The memories do not fully come back to me, but pieces of the time we spent together flash before my eyes. A time where my worries did not seem to matter. Our goal is to get home to Lord Sesshomaru's lands. All alone, with no one to talk to, since Lord Jaken is annoying and Lord Sesshomaru is just quiet all the time. Having not visited Lord Sesshomaru's lands once I can remember a scenery from the scent that the wind carries. The man's eyes stare at me. Those eyes that glow green with a hint of gray in them. That is all I can remember at this moment. My head beings to feel dizzy. The air is suffocating. The light goes out.

* * *

(Dream)

"Hello Rin, we have not meet in a long time. I guess you have an acquaintance with my twin brother. We are a one side of a double-edge sword. I have been kept hidden from the world, because of this." Rin sees him stare at his demonic form. A butterfly. The sunlight makes his wings translucent and the colors of the rainbow shine through.

"What is wrong with being a butterfly? You are beautiful as you are now." Rin did not doubt her words or deny the look in his eyes.

"Time is playing games with me. Your company will keep me sane." He transforms back into human-form. His clothing is extravagant. He walks up to Rin in and stance that could rival Lord Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean? I do not even know where you are? Lord Sesshomaru is taking me home with him." My eyes stare at his. A bond of trust is formed between us.

"It may have been years, since we have last seen each other but I think you can remember. Until then keep on dreaming." He never said his name. For some unknown reason I cannot recall the memory of when I got it. He is still a mystery to me.

What did he mean by that? I was dreaming? The world that surrounded us felt so real. I then realize the dream is over. The day is over and now I am in front of Lord Sesshomaru's home. Jaken is walking on the ground while I ride ah-an.

"Welcome to your new home, Rin."

* * *

Author's Note: If you have reached this far into my story then there will be a plot twist later on in the story. I hoped you like this chapter and thank you for reading it.


End file.
